PMTSO's plot bunnys
by Potato man the semi omnipotent
Summary: Im not the first and wont be the last, these are my plot bunny's, their are many out their, but these ones are mine. Also, profanity and mature themes because we are all mature here, we read in our past time dont we?
1. FOZ SI, but its me, so dickish

**ALRIGHT, if your new, then hello my friends, you have stumbled upon a thing im doing because i saw another guy do it.**

 **My plot bunny archive. The title will have the fandom inside of it and if i ever desire to begin the story i will take it of of this and post it in its own story.**

 **For those of you who have followed me then sup, these are the things i write randomly instead of working on the other three storys.**

 **These are also unedited so, eh.**

 **Also, any other authers out their, a question.**

 **Do you have to do the guidelines thing for every new story or is my account defunct?**

 **(0-0)**

You ever have a shitty day?

You wake up with cat shit on your floor.

You get called and it turns out that you're place of work is closed because someone decided to crash into the building.

You go to your car and it turns out someone took your gas.

You walk to the gas station and wait for an hour because they aren't open.

You walk back and when you get ready to go hang out with your friends they cancel.

Today has been pretty shitty.

Eh, could be worse. At-least i get to shoot my nugget before the weekend.

Oh, yeah, the nugget, its the Mosin-Nagant. The thing the Russians used in world war two.

Its pretty cool. Loud as fuck, like, hammer of god when compared stuff like ARs.

Anyway. I had fun. Shot some targets.

Today was pretty boring though.

Intill i opened my trunk.

"Meow."

Looking up at me like its normal was my cat. Bonzei. Dont ask about the name.

Looking around my trunk at all my shit that is now out of place i see my bow and arrow quiver covered in my ammo for my nugget and my pistol.

The other side has my box of tools and random shit knocked over and spilled on the floor.

And she was sitting on top of my play-station that i forgot to take out.

Picking her up, and putting my nugget into the trunk, i get into the drivers seat.

I set her down next to me and start driving.

So, me. I am what you call a self aware asshole. But im a funny asshole. Just ask my friends.

Im twenty, American, pretty chill most of the time. I have a pretty fucked up moral system. I'm native American, a good six foot five. I usually just wear jeans a t-shirt and an open hoodie.

I also monologue a lot. And i have a active imagination. Like sticking everything i need in order to survive the zombie apocalypse in my car imagination.

Anywa-WHAT THE FUCK

Slamming my foot on the break i skid to a halt in a intersection.

The honks died down when they saw what i saw.

Some weird green circle in the air.

seeing some weird thing in the road i do what every American would do.

Grab a Glock.

As i was about to heroically walk up to it and poke it someone did something ingenious.

Someone hit the car in the back, that hit the car in-front of it, moving up two more cars and then pushing my cars bumper into the green.

Then the thing started pulling my car into it.

And the doors wear locked. and the window wouldn't go down or break.

So, as i was pulled into possible death, i did what anyone would do.

I stuck my hand out the window and flipped the bird.

(0-0)

As the explosion dust was blown away from a quick wind spell Louise looked at the spot of summoning with hope, ignoring her classmates.

"Did Zero summon a chariot?"

"I know shes Zero but this doesn't even make sense."

Louise looked at the red and black chariot with a twitching eye.

'It is finly crafted.' was the thought of the voice of reason in her head.

It didnt help.

"Professor Colbert, i cant have that as a Familiar let my try again!"

"Im sorry, but the summoning ritual is a sacred thing and it must not be trifled with."

Louise started moving to the chariot with as much dignity as she could.

As she stood in-front of it she began to cast the binding spell.

Then a cat jumped on her face.

"MEOW!?"

"DAMMIT CAT!"

Swinging the door open stood a tall, black haired Germanian looking man holding a strange blocky shape with a handle.

And he was speaking Albion. Granted, a strange dialect of it, but Albion non-the-less.

It was at this point he stopped and looked around.

"Uh, hi."

(0-0)

'Why am i surrounded by uniformed school students in a castle?' Was the first thought in Johns head.

Why Bonzei was straddling some little girls face was the second.

"Uh, hi."

"Louise summoned a Germanian? HAHA."

"Yeah, wait, why is he in a horseless chariot though?"

As the girl with, pink hair, got up she looked at John with rage.

"Just who are you commoner?"

"Uh, I don't speak French."

The girl let confusion pass her face for a second before responding with more anger.

"It is called Tristianian and who are you?" She said in English.

"Im john. And why am i here? Last thing i remember is getting pushed into a green porta-HOLLY SHIT WERE AM I?"

The little girl got even more red in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK IN SUCH A CRUD MANOR IN-FRONT OF YOUR BETT-"But she was silenced with cat as Bonzei jumped on-top of her again.

"Can someone tell me whats going on?" John asked ignoring the snickers from the other kids.

(0-0)

Colbert was worried.

The Familiar was still holding the strange item. And the item looks a lot like a advanced flintlock variant that has been circulating around.

"Uh sir. It appears there has been some confusion, you have been summoned to serve as miss Valliere's Familiar."

"Uh, whats a familiar do?" The, very tall, man asked looking at Valliere being subdued by a Cat.

"You will collect ingredients and protect and serve me in any way i see fit!" Louise exclaimed as she got the cat in a firm grip. Why does the cat look like its smirking.

"So, let me get this straight." The man started. "You took me against my will," Oh no, "Brought me to some random place that i have no clue of were it is," Colbert began preparing a flame spell for short ranged engagements, "And now you want me to do what you say for no reason?"

"Of course!"

"No."

"Good, now stand sti- what?"

"Fuck that, im not going to be some slave boy to some random kidnapping little girl."

The crowd began snickering from behind before His gaze landed on them.

"And you guys are in deep shit to, when the government finds out about some group of people in the wild with teleporting devices and kidnapping tendencies they are gonna bomb you to shit!"

That shut them up. The thought of war with were this man was from didn't sit well with them even if they were small the metal working of the carriage and the threat of violence made the smarter students relies that they just witnessed the beginning of a political shit-storm. Well, maybe not that exact phrasing, but the point stands.

As John was ranting at them Louise finished the spell and kissed him on the lips.

"...Why did you do that?" John asked as he looked down at the Pinket.

Then the burning started.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

John clenched his hand and hissed out something half resembling a word as he sank to his knees in agony.

He might have passed out if not for two things.

He was slightly drunk.

And he has burnt himself on numerous occasions, having slight pyromaniac tendencies. And by that i mean he gets to close the the fire when he has smores.

Then it went away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"That was the binding ritual Familiar."

"Im still not doing what you tell me."

(0-0)

The two sat looking at each other while Bonzei made herself comfy on all the nice pillows.

"Alright. I think we need to put down some ground rules."

"Who says you are the one in positions to make demands!"

"The fact that you did kidnap me and by law im legally allowed to smother you in your sleep?"

Louise paled.

"Or i could just break your neck with my 'uneducated commoner brute hands'."

And paler.

"Oh yeah, theirs also the window and the fact that you cant fly."

Louise reached for her wand on the table only to see the cat holding it in her mouth chewing on it.

She looked back at John with fear in her eyes.

The he laughed.

"HAHAHA, the look on your face is priceless. Heh, no im not gonna kill you. Im already done at being murderously mad at you. I thought it over and if what Colbert told me is true then im in a different world. And to be honest, im kinda glad."

"What?"

"My world is kinda shit at the moment. Nothing fun to do. Well, Meaningful fun, at-least. We have covered our world and we arent going into space yet. Kinda just sitting and doing jack shit."

"LANGUAGE! And what are you talking about? Being from a different world? Thats ridiculous."

"My google maps and pictures disagree with you..."

(0-0)

Seeing Louise eyes widen in surprise is kind adorable to watch. Wait what? Dick what the fuck man. Thats not my fetish, and i know its not yours. Yeah you better not get hard.

"You, Your, How strong are your mages to be able to do this?"

"We don't use magic."

"WHAT?!"

"Well while you browse that im gonna go get stuff from my car brb." He said walking out the door.

'That was a good exit.' As john got to a stair case he heard something.

"Oh Kaity my beautiful love."

"Guiche your so handsome."

As John walked down he pointedly ignored the violation of his young virgin ears.

"Arent you the Zeros familiar?"

"Yes by."

Guiche stood with a finger up and his mouth open as if to say something. Then he stopped caring and went back to the First year.

John got to his car and popped the trunk. He grabbed some things. Blanket, pillow, machete. Only what you would normally take. As he set his hand on his Glock he felt weird. He felt great, he felt flighty , he felt like he could go three rounds with Mike Tyson. Then he started lifting of the ground.

"Dafuck?"

Floating upside down he saw Louise, the gay looking dude, a girl with a big glasses and a massive wand, and the big...cleavage...tall...'NO DICK NOT NOW'.

"What do you think your doing Familier?"

"Getting a blanket and pillows." John said as he waved said items around.

"YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO FAMILIAR!"

"My name is John." He said while eying Bonzei creep up behind Guiche.

"Yes, well commoner, you need to-"BEHIND YOU!" John screamed. Guiche Wipped around, wand ready, to fight a small cat lying on its back.

"Awwwwww-"HETROSEXUAL PILLOW FIGHT!"

Guiche was summarily smacked with Johns pillow. It didnt really do anything.

What, he may be a bitch but even bitches can take pillows to the face and not be fazed.

It did distract him long enough for John to take his wand out of his hand.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

John looked over to cleava-Kirche and handed her the wand.

"Since you didnt try to magic mike me ill let you hold this intill he learns that its rude to do that to people."

Kirche could only grin in amusement. The last time she meet someone like John was when she meet the royal jester during a party.

"So whats your name?" John asked the short girl with the staff.

"Tabitha."

"Okay, see you guys tomaro, i have a Pinkett to educate." John said as he swung Louise onto his back.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"No."


	2. FalloutRWBY plot bunny

Journal.

Date-2291 November 1st

Well shit. Im fucked. Im recording this cause its the only thing i can do with my pip-boy, it being under a steal beam with my arm.

I went into a old pre war base and as it turns out one grenade was all it took to collapse the whole thing. I only have a terminal to fuck with and a case of beer.

Great times, i know.

Im firing flairs up into the sky every two hours but, well, im not hopeful.

Hey, i got the terminal unlocked.

Date-2291 November 1st (2)

Well, turns out big mountain had some tests here. This is were they tested long range teleportion.

To bad my transportalonder is in my Pipboy.

Cant even cut my arm of to get at it.

Well, i do have one option.

But its risky.

Like, overload the teleported and hope i don't get dumped into space. Risky.

Or the ocean.

Or a volcano.

Or inside the planet.

Fuck it. I still have my gun on my hip. Worst case scenario if the environment doesn't kill me i can off myself.

I'll wait for a two more hours.

Date-2291 November 1st (3)

Fuck it im doing it now. If some alien finds my body floating in space i better get a fucking museum exhibit.

Date-2291 November 2nd

Well, im not dead.

When i overloaded the teleporter it sent everything in a radius.

Soooo, i fell to the ground and had to dodge part of the roof.

Pipboy is free now.

My leg is still missing.

Eh, it'll regrow.

Radiation works magic.

This place im in is pretty nice.

The grass is green, the trees are alive. The animals started making noise again after a hour.

Something out their though.

Dont know what but its got my danger sense tingling.

That, or its the radiation.

Both are tingly.

Yeah.

Date-2291 November 3rd

Well, i know what that tingling was now.

Some weird wolf thing attacked me.

It went down in one shot.

Thank you Ranger Sequia. Or however you say that stupid name.

Kinda shitty since i couldnt eat it. It, evaporated.

Yeah, i dont know.

I still have gecko steaks.

Mmmmh gecko.

Well my leg is coming along well.

The knee is back.

I think more of those shit wolves are here.

Date-2291 November 6th

Well my foots back. Good thing i have a few extra sets of Riot Gear.

Date-2291 November 8th

I haven't found shit yet. Just more of those black things.

Kinda worried ill run out of ammo.

After a few years heh.

Not really worr-huh, sounded like poeple.

 _FUCK OF YOU FUCK!_

Yep, thats a woman.

Dammit, no matter were i go fucking rapist still exist.

Lets see how your dick licks Fifty caliber bitch.

Come-on, just flop it out, i dare you.

BANG

AAAGHHH

BANG BANG BANG

crunch crunch crunch crunc.

Hey.

 _Who are you?_

Just someone who wanders and takes out scum like this.

 _Why, why would a human help me?_

...Why do you have cat ears?

Date-2291 November 21st

Well, its been awhile.

The gale i rescued from some 'hunters' is named whilt.

Yeah, like dying flowers.

Apparently in this world, yes, im in a new world for sure. No satellites and no radiation.

Anyway, apparently in this world people are named after colors for some flowery reason. Some "great war" happened.

So, Whilt has white hair and cat ears. Yes cat ears.

I shit you not.

Theirs a race called faunas, which is a pretty weird name because last i checked Fauna is plants.

Anyway, she led me to her village. Its a nice place. People didn't trust me being human and all but, they warmed up in time.

I've been doing jobs. Killing Grimm. oh, Grimm are those black animal things. Turns out theirs a lot of types.

The weapons here are crazy. Guns transform into melee weapons.

Sadly the guns are shit. Like, pack a quarter of the punch of the same size as my guns.

Make the ammo right though, heh. The looks on the locals when i made a fire round that explodes into lightning was good.

This stuff, dust, strange name but whatever, makes good bombs too if you know what your doing.

And as a crafter of many murder tools i know my way around a munitions bench.

I upgraded the ammo for the towns guard. So now its only half as shit as my stuff.

I also may have been working on a new thing.

I dont know if it will work.

But if it does.

Ohhh, nothing will survive a shot from it.

Date-2291 December 5th

Hunters are a bitch to fight.

I thought legion can take some rounds but damn.

It took five shoots from Ranger to take the leader down.

Oh yeah, why we were fighting.

Well, apparently its 'illegal' for me to do these jobs and im not 'licensed' and not 'trained'.

Shut the swarmy white haired bitch up with a quick-draw.

Her friends were to scared to fight. Which is good, i dont want to use bombs in town. Thats bad.

I got drinks from the bar for free for that. I fucked up some 'Winter schnee' and everyone was happy about that.

That group has been annoying the town for awhile apparently.

And uh, Whilt?

I think im on the fast track.

Like, im a old bastard , _Says the thirty eight year old_ , but man.

Eh. Well see what happens.

Date-2292 February 15th.

Me and Whilt are married.

Shes also pregnant.

I told her were im from and she still accepts me, even after all i did.

She thinks its fine but, im scared shitless.

Im a mutant threw and threw. Hell, my eyes used to be brown.

Now their glowing green.

I can regenerate _Limbs_ if im irradiated.

Im _stronger_ , in, _sunlight_. How the fuck does that _work?_

And thats only the shit i know about.

If i was a chick who knows what that chromosome would change?

AND, I'm passing this cluster fuck of DNA on to someone who isn't biologically a human.

Fuck me.

Date-2296 January 7th.

Well, i have two beautiful daughters with cat traits.

Never thought id ever say that but damn.

It went well.

Nero and Alba are two healthy strong girls.

Really strong.

Like, can wrestle the boys into a pin strong.

So, whats going on in the world?

A pro faunas group called the White Fang sprung up.

Some dude called Ozpin came to me and offered a job.

I denied and everyone was shocked.

I don't know who he was.

Made friends with a dude named Qrow.

Uh, thats it really.

Date-2300 January 1st.

Damn i feel old. Its the twenty three. Shit, Hover dam feels like it was yesterday.

The twins are eight.

They want to be Huntresses.

The pouts they had when i laughed were adorable.

Well, they insisted, so i put them through some training.

Nothing two harsh.

Three laps around town followed by a hundred pushups.

They did it.

Somehow.

No i did not try to make them give up because im a overprotective father.

Not at all.

Whilt stop looking at me like that.

Wha-DONT TELL THEM THAT!

Oh you sly pussy cat.

I see your game.

Im also not calling your bluff, ill buy it for you.

I love you too dear.

 _Shes scary._

NOT THE PAN!

Date-2303

So its going well. The kids are getting good at fighting.

The white Fang went ceasers legion. They now who i am and that i live here but they haven't tried shit. Smart.

I think it went wrong wh-*CRASH*

WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

"Im here to get rid of you human. And make a example out of your family."

Im going to give you, one chance, to get on your knees and apologize.

"And if i dont?"

Im going to rip you apart, im going to rend your arms and legs from your corpse, im going to skin your tail and use it sew your mouth shut. And when im done im going to find all you love dear and kill them in ways that grimm would be repulsed at, and when the final plead for death falls upon you ears as i slit the throat of the one you love the most i will let you die, i will let you drown in the blood of those i killed. That is what will happen if you don't beg FUCKING _**FORGIVENESS**_.

Date-2303 (2)

Qrow is taking in Whilt and the twins. Me? Im taking out my new shotgun and going big game hunting. After that? The bull is going to regret knowing about me.

Date-2303 (3)

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

You shot my wife. She has no arm now. I think a ripper in the arm isnt as bad.

"SSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSAEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Oh , Pipboys on. Thanks for the flailing fuck head.

Now where*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* is *RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* Adam?*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

Date-2304

He did something to me. I cant regenerate. Im not dead but its gone.

I gave as good as i got thought.

He has a reason to were that mask now the fuck. Stupid fucking Katana shotgun fucking fucking *smash*

Damn it.

Its done. They wanted to provoke a human to show to Faunas kind that we are violent and bloodthirsty.

They got what they wanted.

To bad they cant use the man who butchered hundreds of them as recruitment propaganda.

Date-2309

Today's the day. My two kittens are going to Beacon.

Damnit, now i want bacon. Stupid ass Ozpin naming shit stupidly.

Speaking of the old bastard, he says the offer is still on the table.

Im thinking about it.

After that kid got the hit of on me i haven't been as useful as i use to be.

Fuck it. I have the cash and i can always quit.

(0-0)

"Are you listening to those recordings again?" Whilt asked as she walked up to Six, eyes filled concerned.

"Im fine dear, i still cant believe you think these of all things will trigger an episode." Six said as he looked at whilt while he drove.

"Watch the road."

Six swerved out of the way and stuck his middle finger out of the window.

"Im getting to old for this shit."

"Your only fifty five."

"Yeah, well were im from the oldest guys i knew were part of a military organization that gave its grunts power armor that still left them in poor health from the radiation, and i probably have some type of cancer from it."

"Do you want me to drive the camper?"

"No i got it, besides, ill probably not get to drive for awhile." Six said as he entered the parking lot.

Standing up and popping his back six muttered about kids as he exited the Camper.

"Hello sir, Proffesor Ozpin has told us to expect you, if you place yo-" "Kid, i know the fucking drill, ive been entering weaponless areas for longer then you've been alive." Six said as he shoved a bag into the Students arms.

"And get your friends to help out, im only a old man after all as Six strolled of towerds the airship's entrance.

"Don't you think you were harsh dear?"

"It builds charecter."

"Your ability to find excuses to be lazy are astounding."


End file.
